dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Isabella Erodan
Isabella Erodan is one of the three most powerful students within Lexida Academy of Magic. She is the former Archon Ranked student before she was usurped by Asta Iorana. Isabella serves as Asta and Rias's rival with the latter being a rival for Issei Hyoudou. History Isabella was born the second daughter of the Erodan Family, a family of specialized elementalists who focused on Pyromancy, in Fraxina. Isabella was born a prodigy being able to cast mid-level spells at a young age and was praised by all of her peers. This caused her to grow arrogant and believed that she could not be stopped. When she was 8, her mother began her training to become the head of the Erodan Family after her older sister, Cassandra Erodan, abdicated the position to her after moving to Illoran and becoming a professor in Lexida. When she was 11, she enrolled into Lexida and upon her second year, she became an Archon Rank in the school after forming the Synthesis organization. However, when a student named Asta Iorana entered the school, the girl battled her for her Archon position and she lost, leading her to swear her revenge and declared Asta her rival. Over the years, Isabella would battle the girl for the position of Archon, attaining the same position as her older sister. During her fourth year when the club point system was implemented by Zoe, Isabella led Synthesis on a warpath, overpowering all other school organizations. Currently, Synthesis stands at the top of the school ranks. Appearance Isabella is a beautiful woman with long scarlet hair, reaching down to her waist. She has crimson eyes and fair skin. Isabella is noted to have an extremely voluptuous and slender figure with large breasts and a sizeable rear. She wears something to similar to a sailor uniform. Personality Isabella is a normally kind girl. She is respectful to her superiors and treats them politely. Isabella's image throughout the school is a sisterly girl who treats everyone fairly. Girls envy her and try to emulate her as she is the image of a noble and perfect mage. Boys try to gain her affection as to them she is the perfect woman. Isabella, of course, is all of this. Isabella is a kind girl and a polite woman with an unreachable air around her. She helps all the first years become acclimated to the school. Isabella helps people who have difficulty in their studies succeed in their classes. This puts on the image of a caring big sister. However, in reality, Isabella is a competitive and prideful woman. She lives to fight and sees all others who cannot give her a good fight as weak and not worth her time. She despises and adores Asta Iorana who she calls her only rival. To her, Asta is the only student she will grant her full respect to as she is the only woman who can give her a good fight. When Issei first challenged her, she defeated him and called him weak. Isabella's pride is also great due to her noble upbringing. She does not take insults to her heritage and family lightly. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Isabella is one of the strongest students in Lexida, wielding skill on par with veteran mages. She is a candidate for the open position of Skywatch alongside Asta Iorana and Arion Masada with which alongside them, she is known as the Big Three. She can fight on par with Asta Iorona. She also blocked the charge of a Demisaur which is about as heavy as the Mouse Tank, which is the heaviest fully enclosed armored fighting vehicle ever built Enhanced Speed: Isabella is very fast and can keep up with the likes of Asta Iorana. She can further enhance her speed with magic. Enhanced Durability: Isabellla can take massive amounts of physical and mental trauma. She withstood countless blows from Asta during their many fights over the course of the seven years that they have been in Lexida. Expert Magician: Isabella is one of the highest-ranked students in the school and an expert at magic. She possesses large pools of mana. Isabella can easily cast spells that are considered to be of a level higher than that of a student at Lexida. Isabella, like the rest of her family specializes in Pyromancy and Ergomancy. Her mana saturation score is 20,000 and her magical capability score is 7,650. *'Pyromancy': Isabella is a specialized Pyromancer being able to utilize black and red flames. Isabella is known as the Crimson Maiden due to her tendency to end her battles by bathing her opponents in dark crimson flames. Her flames are strong enough to burn Hydranium, an artificial alloy that is tungsten and chromium reinforced by magic. Her flames can also eat through mana, allowing her to bypass magical attacks and barriers. She can use both multiple forms of her Pyromancy but is a master of her family's Negative Zone Flames which allows her to use black and crimson flames that can burn magic. *'Ergomancy': Isabella can use pure energy magic. She can fire massively destructive bursts of energy. *'Healing': Isabella can use healing magic. *'Molecular Destruction' and Durability Bypassing: Negative Zone Flames can eat through the bonds holding particles together, breaking matter down at a molecular level as well as bypass the durability of others allowing her to harm powerful foes. *'Barrier Magic': Isabella can use Barrier Magic. *'Aura': Isabella has a monstrous aura that she can shape and use for offensive and defensive purposes. *'Clairvoyance': Isabella can remotely view others within a certain range. *'Pyroportation': Isabella can teleport by bursting into flames. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Isabella is an expert combatant being able to fight on par with people such as Asta. She was able to easily defeat Issei during their first sanctioned duel. Like her older sister, Isabella uses her opponents' attacks against them and take advantage of any mistakes they might make. Coupled with her strength and speed, Isabella is a very strong combatant. Adept Weapons Wielder: Due to her ability to create weapons of flame and weapons from her own aura, Isabella is well versed in the use of multiple weapons. With this skill, Isabella is known as one of the most versatile fighters in Lexida and held the title of Archon for three years before Asta usurped her. Keen Intellect: As a former Archon Rank, Isabella is deemed as the genius of her family, surpassing even her older sister who was the previous Archon Rank prior to her graduation. She is well versed on multiple forms of magic other than her family magic, excelling in healing magic and amplification magic. It is noted that she is Rank 3 in the entire school just barely under Asta Iorana in terms of combat and academic performance. Negative Zone Flames One of two special forms of Pyromancy developed by the Erodan Family, Negative Zone Flames allows the user to conjure and control black and red flames. These flames can burn through most known material as well as eat through mana, meaning that the flames can eat through magical spells themselves. Isabella has attained a mastery of this exceeding most of the members of her family other than her older sister who remains the strongest user of Negative Zone Flames. Her mastery of this is known throughout Lexida earning her the title, the Crimson Maiden. *'Hyperdense Nova Impact': Isabella fires a highly dense beam of flames that can produce a blast yield of 75 gigatons of TNT. *'Flame Dragon Missile': Isabella creates a massive flaming dragon that attacks her opponents. isabella activating the Negative Zone Flames.gif|Isabella activating the Negative Zone Flames negative zone flames 2.gif|Negative Zone Flames: Flame Dragon Missile negative zone flames.gif|Hyperdense Nova Impact Trivia *I'm sorry that you had to see another Mio Naruse on this site. *Ironically, Isabella is a follower of Memento Mori which worships the Goddess Naia. Memento Mori is considered to be the sister religion of Fantasy's Rhapsody which is her rival, Asta's religion. *Isabella is ambidextrous. *Isabella was born on July 2, 2002. Her Etherian Star Sign is Zircon. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Humans